


Volleygays

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, FTM Nishinoya Yuu, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: With Energy Drinks, Gaming, Chaotic discord server, and Volleygays. Who is joining the server of chaos, how chaotic shall it get? Who might get arrested, who knows, I definitely don't we will both find out as I write this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji/Fukunaga Shouhei, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Kentaro Kyotani, Tsukishima Akiteru/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not straight but at least we can play vball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766523) by [emochill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill). 



Hi guys before I start writing this I need help, I only have usernames for some people. So you guys can at least get to know who some of the people are now, but I need ideas from you guys. So the characters I need usernames for are:  
Matsukawa  
Shirabu  
Kindaichi

So far those are the only ones that I need help on coming up with Usernames for. This fic all the ships are pretty much crack ships when they pop up, so be prepared. I didn't even come up with all these ships some of them my friends did them for me. This is mainly a chat fic and at parts, there is gonna be stuff that is like an actual ship more of that will start showing up in later parts. Well, that is all for now I love y'all and I hope you like it so Until the first chapter Sunshines!!!!


	2. Blacklisting? (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Members join the Server, and one of the members meet an asshole.
> 
> (this starts when Hinata is in middle school still his last year, so they are all a year younger, depending on their birthday)  
> Note:  
> ~~~~~~~~~ means a break to a different time  
> \--------- mean break to another area same time

**MamaHoot and Nekon have joined the server**

**FuckingSunshine:** Hello and welcome to our volleyball server for gays state what you want to be called, age if you would like, position, and preferred pronouns

 **Bolt:** Just be warned if you are mean or offensive in any way you will be blacklisted and the hunted down

 **FuckingSunshine:** Bolt no scaring the new people

 **RedMonster:** I agree with what Bolt said

 **FuckingSunshine:** Ok so ignore the blacklisters and I will start by introducing myself, I am Sunshine, 14 I am a 3rd year in middle school, Outside Hitter, He/Him. Now it's your turn then after that Monster and Bolt will introduce themselves!!

 **MamaHoot:** You may call me aka, 16 also a 1st year in highschool, Setter, He/Him please and thank you

 **Nekon:** I am Nekon, I would prefer not to say my age, I am also a setter, I am genderfluid so ask from day to day, today is a day where I would like to be she/her if you would please refer to me as such

 **RedMonster:** Hello I am one of the originals to this server and My name is Monster, 18 also a 2nd year in Highschool, Middle Blocker, He/Him

 **Bolt:** Hi I am bolt I am an original just like Monster and Sunshine, 15 I am a first-year in Highschool, Libero, He/Him. Also, we are not joking about the blacklisting

 **FuckingSunshine:** We welcome you and hope you have a great time on our server!!!!

~~~~~~~~~

 **FuckingSunshine:** I'm gonna murder a bitch

 **Bolt:** ooooh who is it and can I join

 **RedMonster:** I'm with Bolt can I join you in murder

 **MamaHoot:** Ignore them and please explain why you would like to murder

 **FuckingSunshine:** so I had my first official match today, and my team is a throw together. The first team we get put up against is the best team in our league, and we lost marginally. But at the end when we were supposed to line up their setter had the _audacity_ to ask me what I have been doing for the past 3 years like I don't know maybe trying to get enough people to join the club to have a team or try to get friends from other sports to practice with me.

 **MamaHoot:** and were are you now sunshine?

 **FuckingSunshine:** I am now at home ranting to you all

 **MamaHoot:** I would advise you log off and go meditate or do something to calm down

 **Bolt:** or let us blacklist them

 **Nekon:** hey sunshine how about we play some video games so you can calm down

 **FuckingSunshine:** I would like that, talk to the rest of you tommorow

~~~~~~~~~

 **FuckingSunshine:** Guys the asshole is back, but now he is my setter, and he started a fight. Then the captain came and kicked us out saying that we aren't allowed on the team till we get along

 **Nekon:** did he actually start the fight?

 **FuckingSunshine:** YES!! are you trying to imply I started it

 **MamaHoot:** I do believe that is what she/he/they are implying

 **Nekon:** They are the correct pronoun for today, and yes Aka is correct that is what I am Implying

 **RedMonster:** I would be proud if he had started it

 **Bolt:** Yeah fights are, AWESOME!!

 **MamaHoot:** You two are bad influences

 **RedMonster:** *le gasp* I am offended!

 **MamaHoot:** But you know that it's true, ok but Sunshine continue

 **FuckingSunshine:** Ok, so we were able to negotiate with the team and said if we win a 3 on 3 match then we will be allowed on the team, and the guy has the audacity to say he won't set the ball to me once he will only set it to the second year who is playing with us, and he won't set to me because I'm 'useless'

 **MamaHoot:** Well I'm sorry this is happening to you, I hope that it gets better and you guys make it on to the team, but for now, that is all I can say to help you

 **Nekon:** Well I'm not sure about you guys but I think I should be heading to bed now

 **MamaHoot:** I should as well talk to you all tomorrow

 **FuckingSunshine:** Goodnight!!! I think bolt and monster are playing video games so I will just say that they also say goodnight

~~~~~~~~~

(big jumpy skip)

 **Bolt:** GUYS, LOG ON!!!

 **Nekon:** If it's a reason for me to get out of practice then speak

 **MamaHoot:** What is it

 **FuckingSunshine:** I CALL SHARING AFTER BOLT!!

 **RedMonster:** Spill

 **Bolt:** So I came back to my volleyball team today and there was this one guy, and he can go boing really high, and it's ✨Awesome✨

 **FuckingSunshine:** WOAH, I also met someone today he was so cool he came in like fwoosh and the ball went bang on his arms and he landed it perfectly on the other side of the net!!!

 **Bolt:** well is your person really quick

 **FuckingSunshine:** Yeah he can, but is your person one of the best liberos in their competitive age range

 **Bolt:** No but instead he can jump about 3 feet in the air even for his tiny height

 **FuckingSunshine:** Wait, dm's real quick

 **Bolt:** Ok?

 **RedMonster:** this shall be interesting

\----------

 **FuckingSunshine:** real quick tell me full description of your person then I will do mine

 **Bolt:** Ok? Bright Fiery orange hair, so close to being 5 foot 4, can jump really high, horrible at receives, always gets in fights with his setter, well more like his setter is always yelling at him saying "BOKE"

 **FuckingSunshine:** Ok, so my person is just a smidge shorter than me he said he is almost 5 foot 3, he has black hair he wears up and this one stripe of blonde down his forehead, he is a REALLY COOL LIBERO!!!

 **Bolt:** Oh my fucking god, Hinata?!

 **FuckingSunshine:** Yeah it's me Nishinoya Senpai!!

 **Bolt:** Yes my KOUHAI I can't believe we knew each other before now

 **FuckingSunshine:** Let's go back to the group chat now or else Monster will throw a fit for being left without information

\----------

 **RedMonster:** please come back, and spill the ✨Tea✨

 **FuckingSunshine:** IT'S BOLT!!

 **MamaHoot:** Excuse me what?

 **FuckingSunshine:** Bolt is the really cool person I told you about

 **Bolt:** Yeah! and Sunshine is the one I was telling y'all about

 **Nekon:** That's cool and all but seriously bolt 'yall'

 **Bolt:** Hey don't be mean let me be happy

 **Nekon:** whatever, I'm going back to my games

 **FuckingSunshine:** Ok, BYE NEKON!! I think I am also gonna go to bed so goodnight

 **MamaHoot:** Goodnight Sunshine

 **Bolt:** night buddy

 **RedMonster:** Hope you wake up one more time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my Rays of Sunshine here is the first real chapter for this fic, also don't worry I promise I will be updating my other fic's soon if you read them. Also, can you guys guess who the Usernames belong too, it should be an easy guess because each one relates to the character. Well I love you all and hope you have a good night/day/life.


End file.
